neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Etemon
Etemon is one of the other evil Digimon the kids wereassigned to fight by Gennai. He controls the deserts of Server, and his servants include several Gazimon, Kokatorimonand Tyrannomon. Etemon craves the spotlight, and delights in singing (poorly) - his Concert Crush attack prevents Digimon from Digivolving. It should be noted here that his Dark Network attack is NOT the same thing as the actual Dark Network (for which there is a separate entry) - while his Dark Network attack is simply a ball of dark energy, the other Dark Network is an actual computer network that runs across all of his land, which he uses to monitor his domain. The kids first encountered Etemon soon after arriving on Server. They came across a village of Koromon, which had been taken over by Pagumon. Gazimon quickly alerted Etemon to their presence in the village, and Etemon attacked, blaming them for recent disruptions in his network. The kids fled, but were trapped in a cave. However, the rear wall of the cave was actually Tai's Crest in disguise, and when he claimed it, the kids were able to escape through the rear of the cave. The kids continued to wander the desert, trying to get away from Etemon, as Tai tried to use his Crest to make Agumon digivolve to the Ultimate level. Etemon attacked the kids again, trapping them in a coliseum, and pitting them again an evil Greymon under his command. Agumon digivolve to Greymon to battle him, but was too weak. Tai tried to make him digivolve again, but he had not mastered true courage, so it failed to work. When he tried to force the process, it became corrupted, and Greymon became SkullGreymon. Etemon made himself scarce when his Greymon was defeated. When the gang came across a cruise ship in the middle of the desert, they ran afoul of Kokatorimon, who alerted Etemon to their position. However, they managed to escape the feathered felon's clutches, destroying his ship in the process. Etemon later sent Tyrannomon to attack the kids when they inadvertently revealed to him that they were hiding out in Piximon's training ground. When Izzy latched his computer up to a terminal of Etemon's network, he received an e-mail from someone Etemon was holding prisoner in his pyramid. The person promised that if they freed him, he'd lead them to Sora's Crest. The kids infiltrated Etemon's pyramid when half their number lured him out and into battle with their Digimon. The kids discovered that the prisoner was Datamon, who had long ago been defeated in battle by Etemon and imprisoned in the pyramid, forced to run his network. He was the one responsible for the disruptions that Etemon had blamed the kids for. The kids freed him, as Etemon arrived. Datamon turned out to be no better than Etemon, as he captured Sora and Biyomon, taking them to a hidden chamber inside the pyramid. Again, the kids tracked him down, and, as Tai freed Sora, Etemon smashed his way in, and began battling with Datamon. Datamon dropped computer viruses into the nexus of the Dark Network, turning it into a black hole, which began to suck in matter. Etemon somehow became bonded to the Network, and used its power to attack the kids. Tai, having mastered true courage by saving Sora and standing up to Etemon, used his Crest to digivolve Agumon toMetalGreymon, who used his Giga Blaster attack to destroy Etemon and the Network. This opened up a dimensional rift, through which Etemon, Tai and MetalGreymon were sucked. While Tai and MetalGreymon (now reverted to Koromon) found themselves back on Earth, Etemon's digital information was scattered across digital limbo - the void where all Digimon's information goes when they are destroyed. Etemon refused to be reformatted as a Digi-Egg, and fought the process, causing his information to spliced and mixed into a new form. He sent the remains of the Network and himself crashing back to the DigiWorld, which had now fallen under the control of the Dark Masters, and emerged from the wreckage as the new, more powerful MetalEtemon! Etemon first appeared in "The Dark Network of Etemon." His original body was destroyed in "The Earthquake of Metal Greymon.” ''He returned as MetalEtemon in '“Etemon’s Comeback Tour.”''' His voice is supplied by Richard Epcar.For more information, see: MetalEtemon. Name: Likely from the Japanese word "etekatte," meaning to do things at your own speed, your own way, for your own convenience. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 Category:Digimon Category:Television supervillains